


Cinnamon Bun

by cucumber_of_doom



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumber_of_doom/pseuds/cucumber_of_doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messing with Q is never a good idea. Not even when you are James Bond and Alec Trevelyan and pilot a Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Bun

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to pikachumaniac for the encouragement and betawork :D

**11 October 2023**  
 **Anchorage Shatterdome**  
 **17:43**

“Reported activity in the Breach seventeen minutes ago, Sir. Kaiju moving towards the Central-American coast. Lima, Panama City and Los Angeles are getting ready for battle, with Panama City being the closest to the predicted point of landfall. Puma Real and Hydra Corinthian are both still in repair but Cinnamon Bun is ready.”  
Tendo Choi, concentrating on his screen up to this point, paused.  
“Sir...”, he started again but was cut short by the Marshal.  
“What is your opinion?”  
“According to the fact that our official documents state the name is legitimate, I would say someone pissed off IT.”  
“About the Kaiju, Mr Choi.”  
“Category three, Sir.”

 

**11 October 2023**  
 **Panama City Shatterdome**  
 **20:14**

“You know, Q, this is all kinds of inappropriate, regarding the situation”, Eve scolded the second she entered the workshop from which Q followed the feeds of the Jaeger's current situation instead of joining the crowd in the LOCCENT room. The young man looked up from where he was still tinkering on the same prototype that had occupied him for the last week.

“And hilarious. Don't forget hilarious,” he said dryly, but was polite enough to turn off the soldering iron. The work was not urgent, only a minor alteration to one component of the plasma cannons, but important nonetheless.  
Q pushed back his chair to signal that he was finished and watched Eve walk How she managed to pull off wearing heels in the Shatterdome on a daily base as flawlessly as she did was a mystery all in itself. Anybody else would have broken their neck or at least an ankle by now, especially in the clutter that lined Q's workshop floor.  
Against all odds and maybe the very laws of nature, Eve made it across the room without injury and gave the desk a critical look before deeming it clean enough to sit down on the edge.

“Q...” she began, only to be interrupted right away.

“They are doing fine, Eve. Barely got a scratch on Cinnamon Bun so far, which is exceptional considering their usual track record. One would think Bond and Trevelyan actually look out for their surroundings instead of going for as many explosions as possible. Impressive, especially regarding their history.”

Q started cleaning up the workspace, still occasionally glancing at the feed on the monitor next to his empty mug. Tapping into the LOCCENT feed was not directly allowed but he trusted Eve not to tell anyone who might think differently. Like Mallory, who was very particular about him either joining the rest of the team or keeping to his work.  
Luckily Eve seemed more interested in checking her perfectly applied nail-polish for potential chips.

After a minute of Q busying himself she spoke again. “Someone repainted the logo on the Jaeger last night. Not very skillful of a paintjob, to be honest. The way the PPDC documents have been modified, on the other hand, looks perfectly official. As if they have always been this way, one would think.”  
“If it looks official, it probably is.”

Eve smacked his arm with a stack of half filled out request forms. “Q! You can't officially rename a multibillion dollar weapon into something like 'Cinnamon Bun' because you are mad at the pilots.” 

Q glared at the monitor like it had offended him, He grabbed his mug to find it still disappointingly empty and sat it back down louder than necessary. Only afterwards he turned back to face Eve, now not even trying to hide his agitation.  
“They had it coming, Eve! I gave them time. I gave them all the time in the world to apologize but neither of them said a single word and you cannot possibly expect me to wait forever.”

“It is okay, Q.” She laid a hand on his shoulder. “We all know how exhausting those two can be, but please don't do anything that would get you fired. I am telling you this as a friend. Talk to them and get whatever you are mad about out of the way.”

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nearly four hours later, after killing the Kaiju, returning to the Shatterdome and being cleared by the Marshal, the Rangers Bond and Trevelyan stumbled back into their shared quarters. Both were sweaty, tired and still slightly confused by the new crew jackets they had found in their closet earlier when the alarm sounded. Their old ones were gone, replaced by new pieces in soft pink, adorned with the words 'Cinnamon Bun' and a smiling comic-version of said pastry stitched onto the back. They both had cringed at the not so subtle hint but ran off to battle in their new uniforms anyway. Now, though? They knew they were in trouble and could do nothing but wait for the impact.

As if on cue someone knocked on the door, followed by said door opening without waiting for a reply. It was Q who entered the room, wearing slacks and a rumpled beige cardigan, for once managing to look more composed than the Jaeger pilots. Not that it was a big achievement right now. The young tech-genius closed the door and leaned against it as if nothing was different from all the other times he had talked to the pilots after their successful defense of the coastline.

“Good job, Rangers. The Kaiju didn't make landfall and there was minimal damage to Cinnamon Bun. You reached the best possible outcome for the scenario. I am actually surprised you managed to follow orders for once since it is so rare.”  
Q's voice was calm, way calmer than he had any right to be after a Kaiju attack, and also calmer than he usually was after his lovers came back from battling one. It was enough to make even the seasoned rangers nervous.

The smile Alec directed at him was crooked and looked about as natural as the colour of his jacket.  
“Q, love, what a pleasant surprise for you to come visit us.”

When the pilot shrugged out of the offending garment Q held up a hand and walked forward.  
“No need to strip, Trevelyan. You two look dashing in those new uniforms. Really brings out your personality,” Q spoke in Alec's direction. “The matching workout-clothes should arrive next week. And don't bother trying to rescue your old stuff: even you two need to sleep sometimes. Same goes for your suits, Bond.”

James cringed internally.  
“It was Alec. Alec ate your stupid pastry,” he said through gritted teeth.  
Q should have known from the beginning that a threat against his wardrobe would be all it took to make the former Navy Commander talk.

“Traitor!” Alec yelled, which did nothing to stop James from going on.

“He didn't even feel remorse, I would have felt it in the drift if he did.”

What did shut him up was the combat boot Alec threw at his head. Not that he actually hit him, but it bought Alec enough time to try his best impression of an innocent man.

“I do now, okay? Feel remorse and stuff. Q! I should have never eaten that cinnamon bun. I am sorry.”

The display was pitiful but not enough to earn him any sympathy from Q. The young man did not look at him and kept his gaze fixed on James instead.

“I know, Bond, but thank you for telling me anyway”, Q said, walking up to Bond and gently patting his cheek before pinching his ear painfully. “That's for being a shitty friend.”

Alec only groaned as he pulled off his one remaining boot and contemplated throwing it as well. “You knew? You knew and still renamed our fucking Jaeger? And got those god-awful clothes custom made?”  
“Language, Alec. And you both deserved it,” Q scolded, this time more out of habit than anything else, only to pull a face at James.

“Why does he get to be called by his first name while I am not?” James whined.

“Because you covered for him; that is worse than what he did,” Q shot back.

Part of the reason for the slip might have also been that Alec had snuck up behind Q after kicking off his boot to nibble at the boffin's ear. Damn those pilots and their knowledge of each and every weak spot Q called his own. The younger man sighed contently, then leaned against the warm body at his back. Maybe he was getting soft, but he had been so good at resisting over the last weeks that he could allow himself some latitude now that he had made his point. Alec's following chuckle made him frown.

“Yes. Shame on you, James. You should have told him earlier.”

“Shut it, Trevelyan, you are no one to talk,” Q huffed and softly elbowed the man in question, which earned him a soft press of lips against his cheek. Charmer.

“I will buy you new pastries, Q. Hell, I will personally deliver them to your workshop every day for a month,” Alec offered.

“Six months.”

“Four. And I will hunt down some of that fancy organic Earl Grey you liked.”

Q considered, then nodded with his eyes closed and squirmed out of Alec's hold to look the Ranger in the eye.

“Deal. But everything will have to be from that bakery near the _Palacio de las Garzas_. They make the best pastries in town and also serve some decent tea.”

He didn't hear James getting closer but suddenly felt the man’s warm chest press against his back, sandwiching him between the rangers and fighting hard to keep from giving in on the spot. It was not fair, not with the both of them probably still ghost-drifting. James chose that moment to slide his hands under Q's shirt and over the soft skin on his stomach. It felt good, too much to simply ignore and the light touch a perfect contrast to Alec's teeth on his throat. Which posed the question of when he had laid his head on James shoulder. Shit. There went his hard won self-control , but when was anyone ever able to withstand the pilots when they decided to team up? Even on a normal day it was fruitless, even less after their recent drift.

Still wrapped up in each other’s arms they made their way over to the two single beds James and Alec had pushed together in the corner. They made the room seem crowded but still were a step up from the bunk beds most Shatterdomes issued their pilots. Tanner had finally approved of the request after Q had hit his head hard enough on the top bunk to be admitted to Medical on one of the first occasions he had accepted the invitation to join the pilots for the night.

“So Victoria's Vengeance gets her name back?” James breathed against Q's ear and all Q could do was fight down a full body shiver. He was only human, after all, and James’s big, rough hands felt like heaven on his stomach.

“Don't be ridiculous; of course not. Do you have any idea how much work it was to find each and every digital trace to hack and change? And don't forget the orders I had to place. No way to cancel without screwing over the store owner,” he breathed and finally gave into the temptation to close his eyes again.

“Don't tell me you are unable to hack some online-shop,” James teased between licks and gentle bites to Q's neck that made his breath hitch.

“Just because I am able to do something illegal does not mean I am willing to do it just to stroke your ego. I was told by M that that is a bad thing.”

Alec busied his hands with unbuttoning Q's shirt and James leaned back only long enough to let him push the fabric off Q's shoulders. Q got no chance to feel cold, with Alec and James guiding him over to the beds until he bumped against it and sat down. Q swallowed as he watched Alec sink to his knees in front of him and nudge his legs apart.

“Any way to convince you?” Alec asked.

Q's licked his lips without noticing while the implications made his head spin.  
“I might need a lot of convincing. Might take time. Also lots of work on your part,” he said finally.  
James gently bit down on the shell of Q's ear. “Q, love, what can me and Alec do but pass the time until the next Kaiju attack? Time is all we have right now.”

“And when did we ever back off of a challenge?” Alec said with a grin before leaning forward to mouth at the button holding up Q's slacks.


End file.
